


Shadow Hayride

by AWanderingSoul



Series: Halloween Drabble Challenge 2016 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Dark creature Santana Lopez, First Meeting, Halloween, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sam Has Magic, haunted hayride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: Day 10 of 31 Days of Halloween Challenge
Blaine and his friends go on a headless horseman hayride, unfortunately this one goes way off course.





	

The flier said Haunted Headless Hayride, they didn't know how right that name was. Kurt was so excited about trying the haunted attraction. It was based off the story of Sleepy Hollow, it even went right through the fabled town. Blaine on the other hand was not sure if he really wanted to go, but since everyone was so excited he decided to join them. As they stood in line Blaine looked around, his eyes landing on a blonde boy standing off to the side. He was gorgeous, green eyes and full pouty lips, he was dressed in an old fashioned outfit, most likely from the 1800s. He was pale and from the way the light hit him it made him glow. “Hey Blaine, what are you looking at?” Puck asked as he walked up, arm wrapped around Rachel's shoulders. “That guy,” Blaine looked back at were the blonde had been standing only to find him gone, “Huh, where did he go.” The curly haired boy looked around the crowd hoping to find the blonde again. *Strange,* Blaine thought, *it's like he disappeared.* 

The line moved quickly after that and once the whole group was together Blaine seemed to forget all about the mysterious blonde man. As the wagon started down the road several scenes cropped up along the sides of the road. The further along the scarier the scenes got, people popping up out of no where when you were busy looking elsewhere. Half way through the ride the darkness seemed to creep up, the lights slowly dimming. The people seemed to move slower as well and Blaine turned to his friends, finding them almost frozen as well. A cackling laugh rang close by and startled Blaine so much he fell off the back of the wagon. The second he hit ground a dark shadow swooped towards him causing Blaine to head into the forest. The deeper he got the darker the shadows seemed to be, he had no idea how long he had been wandering the dense forest when he finally spotted a light, it seemed to be coming from a clearing. As he left the treeline he found a small stream, running through a pond. There next to the pond was the blonde man from earlier, he was humming a song Blaine had never heard. The blonde's voice was just as perfect as the rest of him. Blaine slowly walked farther into the clearing but when he stepped on a twig the blonde whirled around. Jumping to his feet he mad to run until Blaine spoke. “Please, don't go. What song were you singing? It was beautiful.” The other man turned to Blaine with a look of suspicion. “I wrote it for my little brother and sister, to put them to sleep at night. Who are you?” “Blaine Anderson, and you are?” “Sam.” The blonde, Sam, responded. There was another noise out in the darkness and Sam spun towards the noise. “Quick follow me before he gets here.” Sam grasped Blaine's hand and pulled him into the forest, running away from the strange shadow. 

After quite a bit of running they came across a log cabin and Sam helped Blaine inside. “We will be safe here, I found ways to keep him out. How did you get here?” “I was on the hayride, the one I saw you at earlier,” Sam raised an eyebrow jaw slightly slacking but Blaine did not notice. “We were about half way through the ride when I was scared and I fell of the ride. A large shadow seemed to swoop down and I ran into the forest to get away from it, what?” Blaine asked finally seeing the look on Sam's face. “Blaine there is no way you saw me earlier. Spirits can't be seen in the human world.” The raven haired boy laughed hysterically before giving Sam a wild look. “What does that mean? What does it mean that I can see you know? Sam what the hell is going on?!” The green eyed man gave Blaine a sad look and bowing his head began to explain. “This is the shadow realm, where people go when they die before ending up in either heaven, hell, or limbo. I'm stuck in an in between state, meaning I'm in a coma somewhere, I'm not sure where. If your here it means that you as well are in an almost death. The shadow figure is a soul eater. They eat the almost dead before they can pass on completely. Once they do your gone for good no chance of either going back or moving on. I have no idea how long I have been here years maybe decades. I may have actually died but because I'm constantly hiding from the soul eater I have no idea. We need to find a way to get you back, maybe if we go back to the road where the hayride is we can return you back to your body before that creature gets you.” 

With that last sentence the two began to talk about what they could do to get Blaine back. “I know a few spells,” Sam started, “it could keep us from walking in circles. Small little points that only I can see. It's how I have evaded the soul eater for so long.” They hashed out which way they were going to start and slowly crept from the small cabin. Turning left they made there way into the thick trees. “Give me your hand Blaine. I don't want to lose you.” The first direction they went led to a cliff and as Blaine looked over the view he couldn't help but gasp. It was beautiful, the stars were so bright with a full moon. A drop led to a large expanse of forest that stopped just shy of the ocean. “This is amazing Sam.” “Yea it's one of my favorite places to go, next to that clearing. We should keep going before that thing figures out we are here.” With one last look at the view Blaine grasped Sam's hand and they headed back into the forest. They walked for several yards talking about anything that came to mind. “What did you like to do Sam?” “I can't remember, not where I came from or what I did, what year it was or how I ended up here. I remember my brother and sister and the song I wrote for them and my first name, everything else is a blur.” “Oh Sam, I'm sorry.” Blaine whispered pulling the taller man into a hug, they stood for several moments arms wrapped around one another. Neither one wanted to let go but it had to be done. Pulling away Blaine felt a pull, following it he gently placed his lips to Sam's. The blonde seemed to melt for just a second before jerking back. “I'm sorry Blaine I can't. We have to get you back. You don't belong here and I can't keep you.” Sadly Sam grasped his hand and began to walk once more. A few more moments of walking they came across a light. “I think that's it,” Sam whispered, “almost there Blaine. You'll be home soon.” Just as Sam stopped talking a figure fell from the trees. It floated from the ground a long black cloak fell over its shoulders. Surprisingly she was gorgeous. A tan complexion with dark brown eyes, long black hair floated up around her and she reached towards the two of them. Sam tugged Blaine behind him and in a whisper told him to run as he pushed a glowing stone into his hand. Sam looked into the dead eyes of the creature before screaming, “Here I am Santana, you want me come get me.” Blaine tried to stop him but Sam was to quick as he ran in the opposite direction. “Go Blaine! Now is your chance, live for me please Blaine, go and live!” Blaine tried to hold back the tears as he ran towards the light.

A bright light shown in Blaine's eyes as Kurt's scared voice reached his ears. “Oh thank god he's awake,” Kurt turned to the person shining a light in Blaine's eyes, “Is he going to be OK?” “I'm not sure we need to take him to the hospital, do some tests but he is responsive. That's what matters. Blaine felt himself being lifted his strength failing, “Sam.” he whispered before the darkness creeping across his vision completely over took him and he passed out.


End file.
